Stealing of fuel from the fuel tanks of large trucks and the like is a serious problem, given the high cost of diesel fuel and gasoline. Lockable tank closure devices are known in the prior art but, generally speaking, are too complicated and costly to be feasible. Furthermore, in many cases, the locking arrangements are applicable to only one style of tank and their use may require a specially designed closure cap.
Accordingly, a major object of this invention is to provide a lock for fuel tank closures and the like which is readily adaptable to almost any existing equipment and requires only the formation by drilling of a single opening in the existing tank cap in order to install the locking device according to the present invention. In essence, the locking device is universal in terms of its adaptability to virtually all types of tanks and tank closures. While the invention is particularly suitable for use on large truck fuel tanks, it is also useful on stationary tanks, rail cars, boats and the like.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a locking device of the above-mentioned character which is easily adjustable to accommodate various installations, which is simplified, and composed of a few relatively inexpensive components.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a locking device of the character mentioned which is easy to install, convenient to operate and secure in its locking capability.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.